Sonny's New Ride
by Stealthy Tiger
Summary: Sonny's mom is letting her get her first car. What type should she get and what impact will this one simple decision have on her future? ONE-SHOT


**Hello Fan Fictioners! Welcome to my first one-shot. I hope you like it! Please review, I would really like to hear what you thought of it. I got the idea in the parking lot of the mall the other week and stayed up until 2am to write the story afterward without realizing how late it got. **

**-A.**

"So when are you going?" Tawni asked practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"We're going right after my mom gets home, so about four o'clock," I said.

"It will be so cool when you get a car. We could go to the mall or a movie whenever we want. My parents still won't let me get a car."

"Well my mom probably wouldn't have let me either, except her hours at the new job make getting me around town more difficult."

We got back to practicing our sketches again trying desperately to pay attention and utterly failing. Once we gave up for the day, we were making our way to our dressing room when Chad turned the corner.

"Random. Sonny," he said flatly.

"Chad," I said back in much the same tone as his.

"Well I need to go gloss again," Tawni said before leaving us alone even though she glossed only ten seconds ago. She looked back over her shoulder before disappearing into our dressing room with a smirk on her face.

"So Sonny, what's up with you? You seem even more Sonny then usual, if that's even possible."

"Well my mom is taking me to buy a car after work today."

"Really wow. What kind are you going to get? You can't get one as good as my beautiful baby. She's one of a kind."

"Really Chad? Why does everything always have to be about you?"

"Because I am the greatest actor of our generation."

"Okay whatever lets you sleep at night," I said sarcastically before stepping around him to make my way to my dressing room. To my surprise, he turned around and followed me instead of going on his own way.

"You didn't answer my question," he said looking over at me as we walked.

"Well I have no idea what kind I'm going to get. I'm not exactly a car fanatic like you. As long as it gets me where I'm going and still looks pretty good in the process, its fine with me."

"Oh Sonny didn't anyone ever tell you to set your expectations higher than that? Chad Dylan Cooper always does and look where I am."

"They did and I've been expecting you to stop saying your name every five seconds while referring to yourself in third person and look at where that has gotten me," I said finally reaching my door. _Take that Chad Dylan Cooper_.

"Fine don't have higher expectations," he said.

"Fine I won't," I countered defiantly.

"Good," he added moving closer to me.

"Good," I added following suit.

"So we're good?"

"Oh we are so good," I ended our faces centimeters from each other. _Just lean in a little and kiss those soft lips of his. No, stop it move away!_ I reached for the knob fumbling slightly with it before opening the door and disappearing inside.

The last thing I saw was Chad standing there, a stupid smirk still on his face. Later when four o'clock came around, I got a call from my mom telling me she was waiting outside the studio ready to go. I grabbed my stuff as quickly as I could, "See you tomorrow, Tawni. Wish me luck."

"Find something cute. Pink would be great a bug maybe."

"Bye Tawni," was all I said in reply as I ran out the room.

We have been going through car options all day back and forth, so there was nothing left to say that would be worth waiting for. I practically ran through the halls and hopped into my moms car.

"A little eager are we?" she asked amused by my enthusiasm.

"Yah maybe a little," I said downplaying the excitement threatening to burst out of me.

We made our way through town until we got to the car place. It was the biggest one in town, at least according to the ad I saw in the newspaper. When I saw it, I could not imagine there could be any bigger car dealer. There were rows and rows of cars everything under the sun, SUVs, trucks, cars you name it and it was probably there. All colors of the rainbow where represented in one form or another.

We got out of the car and made our way into the office. "Hello we would like to look at a car for my daughter. I called earlier," my mom said to the red haired woman at the desk.

"Yes just one moment, I will tell Max you are here," she said punching in numbers on her phone to page the salesperson. A few moments later, a guy walked out of a nearby office a couple of doors down from where we stood. I wanted to laugh when I saw him. He was absurd looking with a tie covered in cars. _He must really like his job way to much._ His black hair was slicked back with enough grease keeping it in place to be used to shine every car in the lot.

He came over to us and shook our hands, "Hi my name is Max. Do you have any idea what kind of car you would like?" he asked looking at my mom and ignoring me.

She looked at me urging me to answer, "Not really, I thought we could just look at a bunch of them before deciding."

"Okay then how about we get started. After you ladies," he said motioning toward the door.

As we walked down the rows of cars, he started talking motor mumbo jumbo. It's not as if I had any idea what he was saying, so I easily tuned him out. He started by showing us a Viper and Mustang. "Do you like either of these?" he asked. _Is he serious?_

"They are nice, but they seem like guy cars to me, not to mention their price could scare a mouse into the paws of a cat," I said in a serious tone. Max laughed at that unaware of just how serious I was.

"How about we look over here," he said moving over a couple rows.

We saw many Volkswagen beetles. If I wanted to I could have 'punch buggy punched' the guy till he fell over, but considering the circumstances it seemed inappropriate. After all, you shouldn't irritate the person you are going to talk bargains with in the future. I saw Tawni's pink buggy but for some reason I just wasn't feeling it. It's cute and all but it's not me it's more Tawni. I veered away from my mom and the salesman who were still talking miles per gallon and different model, blah, blah, blah.

I was uninterested in all that stuff. I am a person who firmly believes that if its right you'll know when you see it. So keeping my eyes pealed, I kept walking. A few minutes after departing from the group, I saw it. The most perfect car ever. It was a brilliant sparkly blue color that for some seemed familiar, although I couldn't place it at the time.

"Mom," I yelled excitedly loud enough for her to hear from wherever she was in the deep depths of the lot.

She came walking over with grease ball Max and said, "Did you find something you like honey?"

"Yes, I want this car," I said adamantly.

"Really? A mini Cooper? What about the other cars on the lot?" Max asked seeming for some reason unpleased or unsure of my choice. _Hasn't anyone ever told him the customer is always right?_

"Yes this one."

My mom had a smile on her face that I didn't understand at all. It's just a car. "I guess we know why you want that car so badly."

"I'm not sure what you mean," I said genuinely confused. Yes, maybe it was blue and maybe it just happened to be a mini Cooper but that had no other implications. _Keep telling yourself that buddy._

"Okay if you say so. Max we will take the blue Cooper," my mom said looking over in Max's direction.

"If your sure, lets go into my office and draw up the paperwork," he said leading the way.

It took awhile before we got all of the paperwork squared away, and we paid for it in full with the money I had been saving from 'So Random.' I drove home with my Cooper, my mom following behind me. We went inside, my mom going to the kitchen to cook dinner, while I went to my room to call Tawni. She answered on the first ring.

"So what did you get?" she asked excitedly without even saying hello.

"It's great your going to love it," I said excitedly.

"Well what is it?" she asked again growing impatient.

"I'm not going to tell you; you'll just have to see for yourself."

"Aw come on Sonny, why did you call if you are just going to torture me?" she asked wining just a bit.

"Do you want me to pick you up for work in the morning?" I offered.

"Fine," she said defeated, "at least I will not have to wait as long."

"Bye," I said amused by her reaction.

"Bye, see you tomorrow."

I hung up and threw my phone on my bed before heading to the kitchen for dinner. "So do you like your Cooper?" she asked with a sly look.

"Yah, I love it. It's great," I said happily.

"Really, huh, and nothing influenced your decision in the slightest?" she asked for the millionth time. _Gosh what's up with the fifty questions?_

"No mom, I just saw it and knew it was the one," taking a bite of my spaghetti. We ate with little other conversation on the subject.

I went to bed and started to think about my car. _I know it's a mini Cooper, but that doesn't have anything to do with Chad no matter what mom thinks. _I could tell where she was going with her line of interrogation. It was hard not to after the constant questions but just because it had his name and was blue like his eyes doesn't mean anything. It's a coincidence really. I fell asleep dreaming of my car with Chad's face plastered on the hood.

I woke the next morning and got dressed before grabbing breakfast and making the drive to Tawni's house. She came out of the house the moment I pulled in. She had a huge smile on her face when she got into the car, "So a blue Cooper huh." _Not her, too._

"Yah so, it stood out it's a great car. It's small fuel efficient and all that so what's your point?" I asked defensively.

"Oh nothing." Knowing Tawni as well as I do, I know that nothing was definitely something, but I left it go. I really didn't want to hear it.

We drove the familiar drive to the studio. She got out of the car and made her way into the studio without waiting for me. _Nice Tawni thanks._ I was getting out of my car going to the back seat to pull out my bag when I heard footsteps behind me.

"So this is your new car," I knew that voice without having to see him.

I turned saying, "Yes it is."

"You have good taste Monroe. A Cooper just like me. Maybe I'm partial, but it's the best choice. Blue too wow." He seemed sincere but he had a smile on his face just like every other person who saw my car. I really could do without it even if it was cute.

"I like blue and the Cooper thing is just a coincidence," I said defensively.

"Maybe but I don't believe in coincidences," he said before moving over to my car to lean on it. "You know if I didn't know any better I would say you liked me Monroe."

I stared into his eyes getting lost. He was right. His eyes where the exact same shade as the car; it was no coincidence. It was fate or at least my subconscious. _Keep your cool Sonny, don't let him know it's true; he'll never let you live it down. _He leaned toward me from where he stood next to me and kissed me on the lips. Suddenly it had become too late to deny anything. He started to walk away leaving me dazed, "See Monroe, I knew you loved me. I'll pick you up at 6." Watching him walk away, his blonde hair blowing in the breeze, the only thought that came to my mind was, _What just happened?_


End file.
